The invention relates to a closure with a tamper-indicating cap for injection and infusion bottles, comprising a holding part for a seal, the holding part having a recess in which the tamper-indicating cap is arranged in a positive-locking manner.
Closures of the type mentioned have the disadvantage that a seal, provided with a surface capable of sliding (e.g. coated with PTFE), is not held sufficiently firmly in the closure. During piercing with a spike of a transfusion (removal) device, it becomes deformed, slips out of its seat and drops into the bottle neck. In this context, the invention intends to provide a remedy.